everafterhighfandomfandomcom-20200223-history
Yann Finfin
Yann Finfin is the younger son of Lirette and Finfin from The Good Woman by Charlotte-Rose de Caumont La Force. He is the younger brother of Pierre Finfin and the cousin of Charlotte Neflier. Info Name: Yann Finfin Age: 14 Parent's Story: The Good Woman Alignment: Royal Roommate: Pierre Finfin Secret Heart's Desire: To have the most colorful garden! My "Magic" Touch: I can use the medlar on my neck to make wishes. Storybook Romance Status: I am dating Violante Puccini. She always says that I lift her spirits when I keep her company. "Oh Curses!" Moment: I'm a bit of a kleptomaniac, and I find it hard not to take things, especially flowers and candy. Favorite Subject: Environmental Magic. I've sure got that green thumb! Least Favorite Subject: Chemythstry. I'm nervous around toxins. Best Friend Forever After: My brother Pierre. He's so cool and intelligent. Character Appearance Yann is of average height, with long dark brown hair and blue eyes. He wears a sleeveless mauve shirt and grey shorts. He has a purple ribbon with a purple medlar around his neck. Personality Yann is best described as a kleptomaniac, and he tends to take just about anything that he finds, especially flowers and candy. He tends to stick lollipops in his mouth (so that they look like cigarettes) and walk around with them. His kleptomania is vexing to many students, especially given the fact that he is a prince. Yann enjoys writing letters and often corresponds with his friend Marino Blondel. Sometimes the two of them send secret messages to each other. Biography Hey! I'm Yann Finfin, the son of Lirette and Finfin. I'm supposed to be the next Mirtis. My parents, along with my aunt Mirtis, were adopted by a woman known as The Good Woman when they were young. They grew up on her farm, tending sheep and caring for plants. Lirette fell in love with Finfin, but the Good Woman worried that they were siblings. When Lirette was twelve, she used the cherry on her neck ribbon to wish for a cottage of roses - which she received. Mirtis wished for a beautiful garden, and Finfin wished for a forest where the king's son would find Mirtis. Mirtis dreaded the wish, knowing that the king was a cruel man. One day, a partridge that Finfin had raised came by and spoke. Later, the king's son came through the woods. and he and Mirtis fell in love. But the evil king was searching for his son. He found him at the House of Roses and cruelly took him back. The partridge mocked the king in his sleep. The king went to seize the Good Woman's children, but they found safety through the berries on their neck ribbons. They came into the land of Madame Tu-tu, who protected them, but told them not to go beyond the iron oak. Tu-tu informed the Good Woman that Finfin was the son of the king and queen, while Mirtis and Lirette were daughters of the queen's deceased brother, whose throne the evil king had stolen, and the good queen had sacrified her nieces and older son to ensure their safety. One day, Lirette shot an arrow at a bird past the iron oak, not knowing it was a trap, and she and Finfin were captured. The partridge helped Mirtis correspond with Finfin. Tu-tu and the Good Woman planned to save them. The king arrested the Good Woman to prepare her for execution in a pit of snakes. The Good Woman saved herself by throwing moss at the king's feet. The king slipped on it, fell into the pit, and died. Lirette and Finfin were released and reunited with the queen. Finfin became king, and married Lirette, while his brother married Mirtis. (Yep, Pierre told it already. Go figure.) Our home life is pretty good. We've got our parents, our aunt and uncle, and our cousin Charlotte living with us. We often visit The Good Woman in the House of Roses. Madame Tu-tu also frequently visits us. As for our grandmother, she has remarried. Her husband's first wife was the evil Princess Mutinosa. I guess both of them having evil first spouses helped them bond. My dad and uncle get along with their stepsister Graziella, and I'm close with my stepcousins, especially Marino Blondel. I'm going to Ever After High. I'm a first-year student, so I'm still getting used to things. Around here, I mostly work in the gardens, since I'm quite good at that. I enjoy planting new flowers in the spring to make the school a brighter place. I especially love growing medlar trees. Medlars are my specialty - I think they taste good, even though a lot of students don't like them. They're kind of a weird fruit - they taste best when squishy. I've got a ribbon around my neck with a medlar. I can use it to make wishes, though I'm still trying to get the hang of it. A lot of the girls like it, yet strangely not as many like the one on Pierre's neck. Oh well. I've got a girlfriend who really likes it. Unfortunately, I'm a kleptomaniac. I have the urge to steal things - not expensive items, mind you, but usually plants and flowers that I see in shops and nurseries. I want many of them to make a colorful garden, but my brother tells me I don't need every single plant to have a beautiful garden. He tells me I should be satisfied with it. I also get carried away with the food at the candy store. I really want to buy all that candy - it looks so good! But Pierre tells me that I don't want to get too heavy. I should listen to Pierre's advice. On a more positive note, I'm good at writing letters, which I've inherited from my aunt Mirtis. I enjoy writing letters and having the birds send them to other students. I frequently correspond with my stepcousin Marino, who is also fond of writing letters. I have made a good friend in the form of Alistair Wonderland. He always likes to tell me riddles, and I enjoy trying to figure out his riddles. He often gives me advice on how to manage my impulses. I'm willing to accept my destiny as the next Mirtis and I know I'll be able to do it. I know I might not get to be king, but that's okay. Being king is overrated. Trivia *Yann has a pet male Persian cat named Theo. *If he were an official character, he would be voiced by Bryce Papenbrook. Category:Males Category:Characters Category:Royals Category:Princes Category:The Good Woman Category:NibiruMul's OCs Category:French